Don't You Remember?
by Flare-sama
Summary: Roxas was just a normal kid trying to figure out his homework assignment when an unexpected visitor comes to see him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters.**

Chapter 1

"See you guys tomorrow!" I said to my friends Hayner, Pence and Olette as I started to walk home. I began thinking about what we could do for our homework assignment during summer vacation.

"Maybe we could-"

"Homework? Isn't that beneath you, Roxas?" asked a voice.

I stopped and looked around but I didn't see anyone. I guess I was just hearing things. I continued to walk while thinking about the assignments. I finally got home and sat down on my bed.

"Oh forget the assignment," I thought. "Olette will think of it anyways." I laid down thinking about the voice I heard earlier. It sounded sorta familiar.

"I don't think so," I thought out loud.

"Don't think what, Roxas?" asked a voice. It was the same voice from before.

I sat up and saw a guy standing in front of my door. He had blazing crimson hair and green eyes with strange purple markings on his cheeks. He was wearing a long black coat. He had a smile on his face that I didn't trust.

"What's the matter, Roxas?" he asked. "Saix steal your tongue?"

"Uhh…who are you?"

"Oh come on, Roxas. I know you remember me."

"I've never met you before in my life."

"So, you don't remember anything about me or things we've done?"

"No, because we've never met."

"Wow. They really did wipe your memory."

The guy was still standing in front of my door, looking off to the side. This was frustrating me.

"Look. I don't know you. So how about you get out of my room? How did you even-" My head suddenly hit the wall. I was being held up against the wall by my neck. His grip was strong but I was still able to breathe.

"I know you can't remember but I'm the one who's in control here," he said to me. I had no clue what to say. All I could do was stare at him. He looked back at me like he was amused by what he was doing to me. I couldn't take it anymore. I started to squirm in his grip.

"This brings back memories," he said with a chuckle.

"Let me go!"

"But you're so sexy this way. I don't think I can control myself from having my way with you." He leaned in closer to me so that our faces were only inches away. His eyes were intimidating. I closed my eyes. I could feel his breath on my neck. Then, I felt something hot and wet on my neck. He was licking me!

"Stop that!" I yelled while squirming around. It only excited him more. He let go of my neck to bind my wrists to the wall. He continued to lick me while I tried to get away. Suddenly, he stopped. I opened my eyes. I felt his hot breath on my neck again. His lips brushed against me. That's when he bit down into my neck. I groaned out in pain. He bit me harder and I only felt more pain. But there was something about this pain. It was hurting me but at the same time…it felt good. My groans turned into moans as I enjoyed the pain that flowed through my neck. Then it stopped. I looked at him and he was looking back at me. He laughed at me.

"Well, you wanted me to stop…" he said teasing me. "That's all I have time for today. See you around, Roxas."

"Who are you?" I asked with a frustrated voice. He walked towards my door, held out his hand, and something black and purple appeared.

"Axel," he said. He walked into the swirling darkness and it disappeared. I was now alone. Angry, confused, and…excited.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the characters... -goes to watch tv-**

Chapter 2

I sat up in my bed thinking about what went on yesterday. Who is he? How does he know me? Why did I enjoy what he did to me? How am I going to hide this hickey?!

--

I met up with my friends in the usual spot. They were talking about the assignment but I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking about Axel.

"Roxas!" yelled Olette with her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" I said when I snapped back to reality.

"You're not paying attention to us."

"Yeah, man," Hayner agreed. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing. I'm just not feeling too well."

"What's that bruise on your neck?" asked Pence. I blushed and put my hand over the mark. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were looking at me with a questioning look.

"I bumped into something at home. It's no big deal," I answered.

"What a bonehead," said Hayner. Everyone laughed. Including me. Even though I know it wasn't true, I couldn't help but laugh. Finally, Olette decided that everyone else would do the assignment. She said I was too distracted and told me to go home. I left the usual spot and started walking towards the ice cream stand. I had a taste for some sea-salt ice cream. I bought some and walked towards Station Heights. I climbed up the clock tower, sat on the edge, and watched the sunset while eating my ice cream. I took a bite when I saw a shadow from the corner of my eye.

"Enjoying the ice cream, are we?" asked Axel as he turned the corner. I was so surprised that I dropped my ice cream and stood up. As I backed away from him, he kept walking towards me with a sly grin.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"I want you to come back to me," he replied. I backed into a ledge. I looked down and saw that there was no way I would survive if I jumped. I was trapped. Axel came up to me. He was so close; I could hear him breathe softly. I leaned back a little.

"Be careful, Roxas," Axel said. "You could fall off."

"Then back off me," I responded with an attitude. He didn't back up. If anything, he came closer. I had leaned back just a little further. That was a mistake. I lost my balance and fell off the tower. I couldn't believe I was about to die. My mind said to scream but no sound came out of my mouth. I guess the shock overtook me and I blacked out.

**

* * *

**

When I came to, I looked around to see where I was. I saw my room. I was lying down on my bed. This couldn't be real. I fell off the clock tower. Why am I still alive? I tried to sit up but my arms and legs wouldn't move. I looked down to see my legs were tied to end of my bed. What's going on here? Just as I was about to yell, a hand with a black glove covered my mouth. Axel was hovering over me and smiling down at me.

"Now, I don't need you yelling to ruin my fun," he said. "Keep quiet and everything will be fine."

I had no choice but to agree. I nodded show I understood him. He took his hand off my mouth and walked to a corner in my room. I tried to see what he was doing but I couldn't. I heard something unzip and settle to the floor. My heart began to beat faster. He walked back over to me and I noticed that he wasn't wearing anything but black pants. He climbed on top of me. All he did was stare at me. He moved his hand to my hair and ran his fingers through it. He lowered his hand to my cheek and stroked it gently. His hands were surprisingly soft. His hand cupped my face as he leaned down to kiss me. I wanted to yell out but I couldn't.

I then felt his tongue lick my lips. He was trying to enter my mouth. My lips parted slightly to gasp. Axels' tongue passed through my lips and swirled around in my mouth. His tongue was so hot and wet. I couldn't help but moan softly. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his warmth.

I opened my eyes when he stopped kissing me and went a little lower so that he was at my neck. He placed soft kisses along the crook. Then, he sat up and smirked at me. I was embarrassed that that I was enjoying this. I looked away as a blush formed on my face. I felt my shirt being pulled up. I still wouldn't look at him even with my chest exposed. Axel lightly grazed my bellybutton and worked his way up. He started to massage my chest. It was so relaxing; I closed my eyes.

My eyes flew back open and I let out a yelp. Axel was pinching my nipples. I just couldn't deny the feeling of pleasure. With every slight tug, I let out a moan.

"He he," he chuckled. "It's just like I remember." I looked up at him. Had we honestly met before?

"What do you mean?" I asked. He stopped. He gave me a look full of pain and hurt. He got off me, untied me and walked over to the corner where he took off his coat. He put it back on. He looked at me then looked away. A swirling darkness formed around him and he disappeared.

**A/N: This is my first time writing a scene like this so please go easy on me -_-;**


End file.
